


Lost Loyalty

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Crying, Major character death - Freeform, Mourning, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Based on a few pictures I saw. Soundwave witnesses Megatron's death while in the Shadowzone. What will he do now that the mech who gave his life purpose is gone? Rated T for death. One-Shot.
Kudos: 11





	Lost Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I saw a few pictures on Facebook of Soundwave in the Shadowzone, who then witnessed Bumblebee killing Megatron. So I decided to do a one-shot on that. Hope you enjoy. I'm also using the extended death scene that was deleted out of the episode.
> 
> Warnings: Main character death, crying, sadness, mourning, depression, somewhat AU (or mostly) anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro.

Soundwave ran down the halls of the _Nemesis_. He knew where Megatron would be, following the other Autobots. He transformed, flying down to the lower level. He transformed, standing up straight and looking down below just to see Bumblebee rise up from the cybermatter. He jumped down just as the scout picked up the Star Saber. Time seemed to slow down for the spymaster.

"Megatron!"

'No! Megatron, please no! Lord Megatron!' Soundwave thought, reaching out just as his dear friend, gladiatorial brother, met the other end of the blade. Purple energon seeped from the wound, the ragged breaths coming sharp. 'NO! MEGATRON!'

"You took my voice. You'll never rob anyone of anything ever again," Bumblebee vowed, thrusting the blade in further.

The silver warlord raised his Dark Star Saber, the blade slipping from his grasp. He looked at his empty servo, falling to a knee. Megatron tried to rise up, grabbing the large sword but collapsed back down. His systems struggled to stay online, spark flickering.

"Lord Megatron, no," Starscream protested, reaching out as he fell to his knees.

Soundwave knew the reflection of his Lord would be on his visor as he watched in horror, completely frozen. He couldn't move, too shocked at his brother's death. With the last few ragged breaths, Megatron's spark faded away and he slipped off his impalement. The body fell down to Earth, joining with the Dark Star Saber.

Soundwave covered his face. He couldn't believe that the scout had actually did it. He had killed Megatron. The communications officer fell limply to the ground, scratching at the metal below him.

"What about Soundwave?"

The mech looked up at his name being said. Optimus had a stern look on his face.

"Soundwave remains loyal to Megatron. However, we can allow him to come out of the Shadowzone. The war is over with Megatron's demise. I have no doubt the loss is hitting Soundwave the most," said Optimus.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Soundwave and Megatron were very close. Their relationship was unbreakable, brothers in bondage of the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon. Nothing could have separated them, yet it seems death has," said Optimus mournfully. "I fear the loss may be too much for him though. If Soundwave wishes to join back to our realm, we will find him. We will bring him home."

'Home... There is no home anymore. Not without... Megatron,' Soundwave thought.

He sped down to where Megatron landed, entering the water. He found his brother's body, kneeling beside it. Slowly, he took off his visor, putting it in his subspace. Scarred eyes and face scanned the damage, sobs coming from the silent mech. He broke his vow of silence as he allowed his cries to escape his voicebox.

"M-Megatron... don't leave m-me please," he said, leaning forward to rest their forehelms together. Soundwave screamed and cried until he felt exhausted.

The mech went back to the warship when he was finished mourning. He could see Wheeljack and Ratchet trying to figure out how to find him, the small human Raf joining in. Once they were able to lock onto him, they reopened the portal to allow his return. Soundwave came through, visor still gone. It was very obvious he had been crying hard. He looked at Bumblebee, glaring daggers before releasing his anger. He instead turned to Optimus.

"Soundwave, I must ask what your future intentions will be," Optimus said.

"Soundwave: unsure. No purpose anymore. Brother: is now dead. Feeling: lost," the mech admitted. He truly had no need of silence now. He held out his wrists to be cuffed. "Soundwave: will do as you command. Punishment for war: death."

"There will be no death," said Optimus, lowering his arms. "Join us Soundwave. Help me make the Cybertron that Megatron would have wanted. One of peace and equality. Will you join us in that goal?"

Soundwave looked behind the Prime to the others. He weighed his options, nodding with a broken look. Optimus placed a comforting servo on the lithe mech, who broke down crying again. The darker mech held onto the Prime as he let his sorrow and mourning out. The others looked on with sympathy, not sure what to do.

'Lord Megatron... Megatron, my brother... Please wait for me in the Allspark,' the mech thought. 'I will join you one day. Then I won't be lost anymore.'


End file.
